Total Drama Knights
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Four castles, four princes, four secret heroes. What happens when Total Drama characters become the Tenkai Knights?
1. Prologue

Instead of the "two different planets" thing, I thought this would be more exciting and I'll have mostly the players from Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving out the original cast.

**Prologue  
**

Long ago, the kingdom of Pahkitew was driven to the brink of despair by war. The four castles within it rose against an ancient evil attempting to seize control of the land and its resources. The four royal families' line of defense, the Core Seasons continued to fight valiantly but could only go so far against Vilius, commander of the Crescent Shadow Brigade. Legend spoke of a story passed down within the four royal families of fire, ice, earth, and lightning about four heroes whose abilities surpassed all other soldiers in the kingdom, each with different colored armor based on their skill and elemental power known as the Tenkai Knights. Valorn; the heavy-armored firepower of earth whose spear could shake even the strongest enemies, Lydendor; the lightning speed strategist wielding a chainsaber able to reach unimaginable lengths, Tributon; an expert crossbow sniper that always hits his mark equipped with arrows that leaves targets frozen to the touch, and Bravenwolf; the fiery leader whose crimson sword brings all evil it slashes into the light.

The four heroes managed to slightly tip the scale in their favor. As Bravenwolf and Vilius square off, the land around the battlefield starts to crumble. This was a sign of a fearsome presence known as the Blue Harvest Dragon. Its rage brought the fighting to a standstill and Crescent Shadow Brigade was forced back. The Tenkai Knights tried to quell the dragon's fury but unfortunately they were also caught in the attack. Peace began to slowly return to Pahkitew and the knights became revered throughout the ages as they were never found after the final battle. However, in drifting shadows, Vilius has made his return after so long. Now with the land in need of four new heroes, the Guardians decide the Tenkai Knights must return, but different from the previous ones. They secretly searched the area for extraordinary common-folk, they even kept a watchful eye on the active knights within the Core Seasons themselves. But then the four princes and heirs to their respectable thrones; Dave, Rodney, Mike and Cameron were outside their castles exhibiting traits that the original knights they recruited. This has peaked their interest. What could fate have in store for the four young boys? Have the Guardians found new heroes at long last?

Well there you have it. The prologue to Total Drama Knights. I'll be sure to show the traits the Guardians saw in the princes. OK I'm good. review follow if you want and stick around for more!


	2. Chapter 1: New Heroes

It's another ordinary day in Pahkitew Kingdom. People everywhere were out and about, the hustle and bustle of business stretched out for miles, weapon smiths at work restocking the royal guards' arsenal and the sound of fanfares could be heard across the castle walls of the four royal families. The Guardians, Pahkitew's wisest of the wise, were gathered in a secret chamber to discuss their findings from the previous days in hopes of finding new heroes to secure peace within the land. A white clad individual entered the room seeming to be familiar with the Guardians. "I knew you would all be here. DJ, Justin, Harold, and Owen." he said. "We've been expecting you, Chris." said Justin. "Now that we're all here, we might as well bring up the matter of the newly revived Vilius." said DJ. "The Crescent Shadow Brigade is slowly advancing. We need to expand our troops in the Core Seasons somehow." said Owen. "But didn't you recently find something of interest? Possibly the new Tenkai Knights?" Chris asked.

"We did. You should take a look at what we found. It involves the princes in their daily regiments." said Harold. Chris and the others gathered around a large center table with what looked like there was water in the middle and it showed all the Guardians' visions and showed them what they needed to see. DJ was first to talk of his findings. The center of the table begin showing the Guardians' visions as the edge of the screen glowed green. "When I witnessed Prince Cameron in the gardens wielding his net, his swings were similar to that of Valorn. He is also highly informative of the nature around him." the gentle giant said. "Hmm. The way he handles that net and he's doesn't even look that strong. It could be a result of secret training." Chris stated with concern. The table edge now started glowing yellow. "Next we have Prince Mike on a run through town. To our surprise, he might be fastest sprinter in the kingdom. Here he is again clearing obstacles looking like he's not even trying." said Harold. During the run, Harold's vision shows Mike had an eye for lost objects and adventure. It also showed Mike's ability as a gymnast as he nails the landing setting up his own course . "Could it be a possible connection to Lydendor?" Chris added.

Next the table glowed blue as the next hero was revealed. "As you can see here, I saw Prince Rodney and found in him nervousness in making difficult decisions yet still a calm friendly nature shows." said Owen. "He seems to also have precision for target practice. Something Tributon was famous for? Wouldn't you say, Owen?" Chris questioned. "Yes. Agreed." said the over-sized blonde. And finally there was a bright red glow showing who would be the last possible hero as well as the leader. "Last but not least is Prince Dave. Here's what I found." said Justin. "I've noticed his concern for others' well being and is very cautious. Not to mention devoted to his cause. No doubt the traits of Bravenwolf."

Chris was surprised that the four all chose royalty to Pahkitew's new saviors. This, he feared would cause a mess of controversy. As such, the Guardians made sure that they would tell the boys when the time was right. Meanwhile, in the Core Seasons' armory, Chef Hatchet, who runs the whole thing and handles all its weapons and other contents was going over the armor count to make sure there were plenty of suits for the battle against Vilius. Then suddenly, Commander Brick entered. "Chef! Prepare the weapons! We have trouble headed our way!" Brick shouted. "Trouble? Not on my watch! We'll send every last soldier we've got." said Chef. "The problem is the Crescent Shadow Brigade is quickly approaching and will reach the main gate at high noon tomorrow." Brick stated unsteadily. Chef had that look of determination. He knew this was going to be big. "If they think they can outmatch us, we'll just double our numbers, then." he said. "Uh, is this a bad time?" Suddenly, Chef Hatchet and Brick were interrupted by Chris.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this took so long, everyone. I'm also working on a Naruto bandfic and I'm trying to do both at the same time. And while Dave and Rodney don't seem like hero material, I couldn't really think of anyone else from Pahkitew Island, and I have big plans to add Shawn later. Also, it was actually fun making Chris Mr. White in this story, and you can pretty much tell Brick is Beag. So Instead of ending on a high note things are just now getting good. To me Mike and Cameron have the same close friendship Chooki and Toxsa have so that's one reason they're in this. Also because this has Mike and Cameron, I'll be sure to include a few moments of them with Zoey later. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 2: The First Battle

Chef seemed surprised when Chris appeared. "Its okay, Chef. I really came to see Brick, but since you're also here, it all works out perfectly." he said. "Chris McWhite, what business do you have with me?" Brick wondered. "Glad you asked. I've received word that the Guardians are reviving the old legend. The four heroes who will save us all." "Old legend? You don't mean...the Tenkai Knights are coming back?" Brick was astounded that a fighting chance has made itself known. "But there's something else." Chris added. "When they arrive, tell them the current situation and come up with a plan for the knights accordingly." "I'm on it." said Brick. Chef saw the four suits of the new heroes. "So, it's finally happening." said Chef. Chris was in deep thought. How will the princes be able to find them? "Now, we just need to bring all four of them here somehow."

Without warning, morning flares alerting enemy presence went off and the Core Seasons soldiers all prepared to go in again without the legendary heroes, but little did they know the saviors they needed would in fact return. Near the fountain in the center of the kingdom, Prince Dave wandered trying to find his way across town since he hasn't spent time everywhere looking quite lost. "So here you are, Dave." a voice called out. Dave looked and spotted Prince Rodney walking by. "Rodney? What are you doing outside?" asked Dave. All of a sudden, Dave thought he saw a shadowy figure walk toward the marketplace. Dave quickly tailed the figure. "Hang on." shouted Rodney trying to follow. The two ended up in a place in the castle they weren't familiar with. There they were greeted by Chris. "It's fine. You seem to be in the right place." he assured them. "Are we really?" Dave seemed a bit uneasy. "I don't think I've seen this part of it either" said Rodney. "Everything's all right. We're just missing two of you, and once the others arrive we'll get right to it." Chris explained.

On the opposite ends of Pahkitew, Prince Mike was at his secret custom-built obstacle course with a race track preparing his next routine. Suddenly, he looks over and sees a girl about his age. First thing he noticed was her red hair and how her eyes were a lighter shade than his. By looking at her she seemed friendly yet lonely. It seemed like she was tripping over her own feet. Mike ran over to her trying to keep her balanced and next thing they both knew, their eyes met for just a second before quickly shying away. "Are you feeling okay?" asked Mike. "Yes. I'm just not sure what happened. As soon as the flares exploded, I lost my balance." the girl clinged to Mike trying not to fall over. "Oh, sorry. I didn't get your name. I'm Zoey." The prince stared into her eyes again almost losing focus himself. "I'm Mike. Were you headed somewhere?"

"There is one place." said Zoey. It's where I was headed before everything went blank." "Don't worry. I'll take you there." Mike said nervously. As they walked, the two got more involved with talking about anything. "What's with that thing I saw you by." asked Zoey. "Oh, that?" Mike hesitated. "I built it. I use it anytime I have something difficult to overcome. But being here with you, I feel more relaxed." "Really? I'm also feeling better. I can't believe we like pretty much the same things." said Zoey. The walked a bit further until she saw the place she needed to go. "This is it." she said. "Okay." said Mike.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Zoey asked timidly. "How about by my secret secret course?" Mike suggested. "That works!" she happily exclaimed. "I'll see you then." she heads in. "Okay. Bye." said Mike as he walked off. Just then, he saw his close friend Prince Cameron headed toward the bridge which led to the west side gates, so he decides to trail behind. "Hey, Cameron." Mike yelled catching up to him. "Mike? Why are you here?" Cameron questioned. "I just met this girl and after I was walking with her, I saw you and thought I should catch up." They both end up inside the castle through an unusual entrance only few know about. Then they met Chris who was expecting them moments after Rodney and Dave had arrived.

"It seems we have everyone now." said Chris. Then four bright lights covered the room. It was the Guardians. "Now that our magic has brought the four of you are here, it's time you learned what will help you save our land." said Owen. "Yes. We have been waiting for the moment to tell you about being selected by us to be revive the Tenkai Knights." said Harold. "Us? You want us to be heroes?" the princes asked shockingly. "We assume you've heard the old stories, but there's more to it." said Justin.

"Originally, there were five Tenkai Knights but Vilius' armor and well-being were taken over by darkness. He scoured neighboring kingdoms gathering as many soldiers as he could and formed the Crescent Shadow Brigade. When he finally returned to Pahkitew, a full scale invasion nearly broke out and it was up to the original Tenkai Knights. Just as it looked like one side was about to completely overpower the other, out of nowhere the ancient Blue Harvest Dragon instantly stopped all the fighting. The dragon's might was too powerful. It would have destroyed everything, and it took the four heroes' power to quell its might." "That's where you come in."said Harold. "Recently, someone uncovered the old Vilius armor his brigade is restored. As the new Tenkai Knights, you will be tasked with saving this land and all around it." "Each of you was selected by one of us for your traits or abilities." said DJ. "What would we have to do? asked Dave. "Your armor is right behind you." said Chris.

The princes gazed at the four suits from the old legend. Each one a different color and shaped like different animals. "All you need to do is arrive at the armory and suit up after Commander Brick and the regular soldiers are equipped, that way no one knows who you are except for us and one other." "Who else is there?" asked Cameron. "That would be me, Chef Hatchet. I run this armory and maintain all matter of armor and weapons." Chef barked. "Now then, since the others are already out there, let's get you boys suited up. And when you arrive on the battlefield, you will rendezvous with Commander Brick and he'll fill in the rest." The four approached the glowing armor.

Just then, they themselves glowed their colors. "Do we even know how this works?" asked Rodney. "I say let's give it a try when we get out there." said Mike. "The suits have accepted them as expected. Dave as the leader, you are known as Bravenwolf. Your sword will be able to even cut boulders easily." said Justin. "Rodney, with your calm, easy-going nature, you were selected as Tributon. Your arrows from that crossbow can pierce through any target no matter how heavily armored." said Owen. "Cameron, your eye for detail and ambition you will become Valorn. That spear can cause quakes to shake any enemies." said DJ. "And Mike, for your speed and athletic ability, you shall be Lydendor. You hold a chainsaber that can stir up winds and even lightning." said Harold. "With all that said, you're ready." stated Chris.

"What do you say, guys?" asked Dave. "We're definitely in." said Mike. "Ready when you are." said Cameron. "Let's show them what we can do." said Rodney. The glow then completely covered them and the heroes everyone had been waiting for were finally back.

"Tenkai Knights Go!"

"Tenkai Power!"

"Tenkai Speed!"

"Tenkai Strength!"

"Tenkai Agility!"

The armor magically attached to each of them. Dave's armor was red and white with a wolf on the front plate and the gauntlets resembling wolf paws. Rodney's armor was blue with an eagle design. Cameron's armor was green yet slightly bulkier than the others with what looked like turtle shell on its back. Mike's armor was yellow and looked like a wasp. Their weapons were instantly held after the armor was on.

"Bravenwolf!"

"Tributon!"

"Valorn!"

"Lydendor!"

Then the Guardians used their magic to transport the new knights onto the battlefield. The Core Seasons' active commander Brick was the first to witness their appearance. "Can it be? It is! The legend is true. It's really the Tenkai Knights!" he said expressing so much excitement. "Brick, active commander of the Core Seasons, at your service, sirs." "Commander Brick? You're who we were sent to find." said Bravenwolf. "Correct. And I was authorized to fill you in what's happened so far. As you can see, though Vilius isn't among them, Granox and Slyger, his top two are leading the charge." Brick informed the heroes. "We were informed of a plan you had for us." said Tributon. "Yes. We've put together something that might help us take them by surprise." Brick went over the plan with them. It seemed the knights were ready. They looked over the horizon and saw the Crescent Shadow Brigade still moving in. All that was left to do was lead the charge.

Okay, that's enough for this chapter. Things are finally starting to get good. Sorry this chapter was supposed be up a few days ago. I kinda wanted Zoey to be introduced early on so she becomes better friends with Mike and Cameron. Note: no pairings like Mike/Zoey are the main focus here. Also, who do you think unearthed Vilius' armor, and who are Granox and Slyger? Maybe you'll find out next time. One last thing, since I added Zoey, what if I put in Sky? Be sure to review and stick around for more!


	4. Chapter 3: We're Back!

In this chapter, the boys are just learning their new abilities, so just roll with it. Also 'bonus points' with a mention in the next chapter to whoever can guess which Revenge of the Island characters Granox and Slyger are. I'm also giving the four names for their moves, and they'll learn a few more later on. I'm not going to have the protojet in this story, sorry, but it will have Titan Mode, Titan Fusion and Elemental Modes. (Even fusions that didn't happen on the show I'll put in here.)

The Tenkai Knights looked over at the battlefield amazed by the amount of reinforcements Granox and Slyger came with. They knew this was the start of their time as heroes. "As you can see a majority of them are charging head on in two waves. Bravenwolf and Valorn will accompany me and both will each help stave them off. Tributon and Lydendor, since you're famous for your long-range combat, how about a little target practice?" said Brick. "Sounds good. If we can immobilize enough soldiers, they'll be forced to bring out the big guns." said Bravenwolf. "Then when that happens, the four of us will take on those two together." Valorn suggested. "Seems like we've got it planned out. Let's roll!" shouted Lydendor. "Yeah!" the four knights shouted as they along with Brick led the charge.

Preparing to advance beyond the main walls, Granox and Slyger were thinking something didn't look right. "This seems too easy. What are they planning?" said Slyger. "Wait, it looks like there ready to move. And it looks like they've got some new recruits." said Granox. Slyger still looked ahead till he saw Brick and the others. "It can't be." he shouted "What is it, Slyger?" asked Granox. "It's them! The ones Vilius spoke of. The Tenkai Knights have returned." "If we crush them here and now, Vilius will finally be able finish his conquest." "Crescent Shadow Brigade, charge now!" both shouted. The Core Seasons stood in amazement in the sight of the revived legends. "Now that the Tenkai Knights are here, Vilius' reign shall finally end. You all have your objectives, now line up and let's aid the knights in their first battle of many." Brick shouted. "Uh, what's that?" Tributon looked up. "Shadow flares. There the signal that the enemy is taking the offensive. And there closing in fast. Charge!" The soldiers of the Core Seasons rushed in knowing what they need to do. The two sides, different as night and day were on a collision course.

Massive explosions occurred as the battle waged on. "Okay, let's see what this crossbow can do." said Tributon. After firing a few shots, he got the hang of it by carefully targeting and waiting for the right moments to fire. "Icicle Rain!" A storm of magically reloaded shots were fired resulting in a flurry of direct hits. "Bullseye!" he shouted as more enemies swarmed the soldiers he was protecting as they joined in on the fight. "Amazing. This spear was heavy before, but in this armor, I can lift it no problem." Valorn seemed fascinated. As enemy forces were reaching him, he decided to see how much power his spear really had. Suddenly, the tip of his spear glowed a lime green and moved it down and forward. "Seismic Shaker!" A small burst struck the ground, shaking the green knight's surroundings. He found that it can be used for two different methods. If he felt outnumbered he could rumble the ground, or if it was more even he could use it regularly. "All right, soldiers, let's leave them all shook up." Valorn declared as more enemies advanced.

It seemed Lydendor was also figuring out his new power. Swinging away, he somehow extended the chain sending the blade to fly out and retract. "How did that happen? All I did was think how am I supposed to reach that far... That's it!" he said figuring it all out. That gave him an idea. He found out that his chainsaber was linked with his mind. If he needed to extend it, he had to picture it first. For him, this also unlocked a possibility for the chain to curve and still hit targets from afar. "Now how about some of this? Lightning Lariat!" the chain let out just enough for Lydendor to swirl it around creating a small tornado. He knew what he had to do, so he cast the chain further like a lasso, striking every enemy within range. "We can't give in. Everyone, move forward. We still have a fighting chance." he issued his troops. Bravenwolf found his new sword a breeze to use, once he got the hang of it. But, when Granox intercepted, things got a bit edgy. "So, you're Bravenwolf." said Granox. "You don't seem tough at all. Allow me to show what strong can really do." His dark magic materialized his silver halberd and with one swing managed to catch the leader off guard. "Sha-bam! That's how strong I am, 'fearless leader'." "You seem strong enough, but I've got a trick or two up my sleeve." Bravenwolf retorts as his blade glows a bright red. "Okay, I didn't know I had this trick, but it'll do. Flaming Slash!" With two proportional swings in different directions, Bravenwolf tips the scale in his favor as flames shoot out from the side. "I'm on fire and not getting burned?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, Valorn was cornered by Slyger. His weapon of choice was dual hand claws with blades on both sides shaped like shark fangs. "It doesn't matter that you four are back after so long, you'll still go down the same" he stated about to close in. His 'shark fangs' make contact, but don't do much. "You'll have to try harder than that." said Valorn. "That's why I've got two hands." Valorn's shield deflects the second hand but it swiftly goes in again, only to be restrained by an unknown chain. "Who dares?" Slyger shouted. "I dare. You okay, Valorn?" It was Lydendor in a tough sounding voice like it's a different personality. "Great timing, Lydendor. But how did you do that?" "Think that's cool? How about this?" He leaps and tosses his triangular shield with hidden blades revealed on each side digging into Slyger sending him flying backwards and like a boomerang retraced back to the yellow knight's hand. At the same time, a charged-up arrow shot down leaving a heavy impact.

"Tributon. How are you doing that?" asked Bravenwolf. Tributon jumped down and headed over. "My guess is it's this energy our armor gives us." he explained. "That makes sense why my sword was on fire." The four knights were all gathered together. "How crazy is this?" asked Valorn. "I know, bud! We rock." Lydendor responded. "Hello, I was on fire and didn't get burned, that's definitely crazy." Bravenwolf added. "Let's wrap this fight up and get back home, sound 'cool' to you guys?" asked Tributon. "Let's do it." the other replied. "This is more of a problem than we thought." Slyger seem frustrated. "Granox isn't done yet. If we team up, we'll overpower them no problem" he said. "Let's go!" both shouted charging toward the knights. "Tenkai Knights, dead ahead!" Brick shouted.

With their weapons of dark magic, the two top fighters were about to close in. The legends stood thier ground and took them again two-on-one. Storms brewing, ground shaking a chill in the air, and flames illuminating the background, the elements seemed to dance across the battlefield. The Core Seasons looked in awe at a display of such heroic ferocity. "Do you really think two of you can stop us?" both dark fighters boasted. "Check again." said Lydendor. That's why there's four heroes in the old stories." "Vilius' reign will end because of us." said Tributon. "And peace brought back to Pahkitew." said Valorn. "That's right! We won't stop fighting the good fight, ever!" shouted Bravenwolf. "We're the Tenkai Knights, and we're back!" the four exclaimed as thier elements seemed to merge in one burst of energy.

Bravenwolf flame, Tributon's charged ice arrow, Valorn's tremor, and Lydendor's electric surge all in one overpowered Granox and Slyger. Vilius, watching from his fortress couldn't believe what had happened. "What's this? The Tenkai Knights? They were supposed to have disappeared long ago. Seems next time I'll have to see if they're still formidable compared to me." With his dark forces, he pulled his brigade out of the battlefield. With this, Brick knew the battle was won thanks to Pahkitew's newest heroes. "It's all over! The knights have done it!" he cheered. The platoon rejoiced in happiness. And the knights looked over to their new brothers in arms.

Chris and Chef welcomed the boys after their first military victory. "Congratulations, gentleman. Proud to call you soldiers." said Chef. "Nice one, you really let them have it. And you figured out pretty quick how to use your new armor." said Chris."But this is only the beginning." The four looked unsure of themselves all of a sudden. "Chris, we may have been quick on our feet, but we need more than that." said Mike. "How right you are, Mike. That's why you'll be trained to fight on occasion by Chef." "Chef?" Dave questioned. "He does look strong. Maybe Chris has a point and Chef can help us." said Cameron. "Be warned though. I'm a military machine. When I'm done with you, y'all are have the strength to save everyone, to fight for your kingdom." Chef announced. "Vilius may not have shown up this time, but we need to make sure we're ready." said Rodney. "We will be." declared Dave. And, with their spirits rekindled, they prepare for the challenges ahead.

In a seemingly deserted fortress in the wastelands, the top fighters of the Crescent Shadow Brigade await their leader. "What happened out there?" a booming voice echoed. "You allow yourselves to be taken apart too easily by my former companions." "Vilius, at this rate, the Tenkai Knights will only get stronger." Slyger trembled. "Which is why we need to get stronger, too. If we do that the knights are sha-done for sure." said Granox. "You think it's that easy do?" A subtle voice was heard revealing another top ranked fighter with a similar appearance to Bravenwolf. "Enter, Dromus." said Vilius. "Vilius, if you'll allow it, let me fight them next." he requested. "That cannot happen, Dromus. For it is I who needs to face them to see whether or not they've improved since they disappeared." "If you don't mind me asking, how did the knights disappear the first time?"

Yes, I'm ending it on a cliffhanger(sort of). Who do you think I made the villains? Put your guesses in the reviews and see if you're right next time (here's a hint, Vilius and Dromus are characters from Pahkitew Island).


	5. Chapter 4: Vilius Emerges!

I'm excited about this. Because I'm a big Mike fan (my favorite character btw), a previous character returns. Also, you may not have noticed, but I've been adding little bits of Mike's personalities, but I didn't give him his MPD like other fics I've read do. He simply has the abilities of the others like in the All-Stars Finale. And just a heads-up, Rodney might be a little ooc in his scene with Ella. Before I forget, to match the colors of the knights, I slightly changed the colors the four main characters wear, except Rodney who already wears blue. Cameron's red hooded shirt is now green, the blue in Dave's shirt is now red with the sleeves staying the same, and Mike's shirt is now bright yellow with midnight blue sleeves. The knights fight Vilius for the first time in this chapter. Also, I read the reviews, and to the guest who got two of the characters right, Slyger is Scott and Granox is Lightning. I might add Leonard in a later chapter tying him in with the Blue Harvest Dragon's return. One thing I should mention about Dromus, he's not so much a villain, more like a free agent who's only leading them on. Sorta wants his cut if he's gonna 'survive the apocalypse' (if you can guess who he is). Kinda like on the show when Gen used Vilius just for more power.

"Have you heard the story of how the Crescent Shadow Brigade was founded?" Vilius asked. Dromus slowly approached Vilius. "We all should know the brigade's origin." he said. "Well then, I guess you should about that day. When the original Tenkai Knights attempted to tip the scale in their favor. Bravenwolf and I were evenly matched, when all of a sudden, it happened." Vilius sneered. "The Blue Harvest Dragon?" Dromus questioned. "Yes. It's all because of the Blue Harvest Dragon we've been in hiding for so long. The dragon's power was too strong to deal with and it went on a rampage. The knights banded together but not before an energy surge left me unable to do anything. When I heard they were also dealt with, I thought it was over, but now they're back. I need to see for myself if these are the same so-called heroes who stood between us and domination." "Well it seemed to me at first they didn't really know how to work together as four, rather two groups of two." said Granox. "Then maybe you can piece together why we got plowed so easily. After Vilius deals with them, our sprouts of corruption shall grow." "Then let us all prepare for this moment!" Vilus exclaimed. "The Tenkai knights won't know what hit them."

After a few more fights and getting more experienced, the past few days have been peaceful for everyone. Dave was now slowly getting used to being a hero while at the same time, he befriends an Olympian whose moves are similar to Mike's named Sky. One day, they were just walking through the courtyard into town. "When I heard the Tenkai Knights were back, it made me want to attempt to be out there with the Core Seasons." said Sky. "Still, how did you learn those moves? The only person I've ever seen do that is Prince Mike." said Dave. "My sister... she was an instructor for the Core Seasons for a short time. But she's incredibly athletic. Also, I didn't know Prince Mike was a skilled gymnast like me." Sky sounded surprised. That caused Dave's hero spirit to awaken. "Hey, Sky. You seem to be a real knight yourself already, but if you were out there with the heroes, how would you handle someone like Vilius?" the prince asked. "Well I'm sure as evil as he is, Vilius doesn't fight fair. I always take a stand against foul play. And I know the heroes would do the same. What about you, Dave? How do you think you'd fare fighting with the Tenkai Knights?" Dave stood thinking of something. "I'd have real fighting spirit and uphold the morals of a real knight like them. You know, Sky, you've really shown me a lot. I see now that being nervous won't get anyone anywhere. Sometimes you have to go for it." he said. "Happy to hear it."

Rodney was getting some shooting practice in on his family's farm land and trying not to get shot down by any girl he got too close to, or vice versa. _"On this farm, it was just me, Dad, and my five brothers. But now, I'm fighting for everyone. I'll do what needs to be done. Because I'm a hero!"_ Rodney thought. There were targets from all ranges and he just went for it. After a few somewhat successful rounds, the bulkiest of the four princes decided to go into town to unwind. He tried to cope with the fact was destined to be a great hero when he hears a girl's voice singing. "Who is she?" Rodney wondered as her voice drew him in. "Across this town a gentle wind sails through. Four heroes hear my song and come to our rescue." She spotted Rodney coming toward her wondering if he heard her song. "Hello. Were you passing through? I'm Ella." "Rodney." Ella could nearly feel her heart take off. "Oh, you mean you're Prince Rodney? I didn't recognize you at first." she lightly shook. "It's okay I'm not really what people suspect of a prince." "Well, I have heard you're the most charming of the four." Ella assured him. "Do you always sing like that?" The large prince asked. "For some reason, I seem to lighten anything and anyone's mood with a song." said the singer.

Mike finally introduced Cameron to his new friend, Zoey and two the best friends become three. "I can't believe you two get spend so much time in that giant castle." said Zoey. "It's mainly because we're princes." said Cameron. "But we now have a reason to spend time outside the castle, our new friend." said Mike. "I guess I have you guys to thank, too. Before this, I was usually alone." the redhead felt down and out. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Zoey. I was always alone, too." the taller prince stated. "And I was held up in the castle protected from everything until now." said the more frail prince. "Oh, yeah. I think you finally got out of it when we got everything for the course we built." "That course looks like it's hard to get through. Mike, you must be flexible to do all that." Zoey said in amazement. "It's like I have four other sides of me, myself being the first of five. One can be a bit old-fashioned, one is an athlete, one is a real tough guy, and the last one always goes off on adventures." Mike hoped Zoey didn't think he was too weird. "Must be alot to take in. Do you ever wake up somewhere else wondering what happened?" she asked. "Not really, but with each unique moveset, I still feel like myself."

Then without warning, Vilius starts a rampage targeting the military barracks. "Come out, Tenkai Knights!" he yelled. The explosions were loud enough, they could be heard from the town center. Panic abound, people scurried in fear. All thinking the same thing, the princes brought their new friends to take cover in the castle knowing they'd be safer there and ran to the armory for the update from Chris and Chef. "This is bad, people! Really bad!" Chris freaked out. "Chris, settle down! The boys need to know what's going on." Chef sternly stated. "The black and flares going off when we got here weren't like the others." said Dave. "Dave's right, Chef. This could be something greater than anything we've faced so far." said Cameron. "Those black and red flares can only mean one thing." Chef said with much concern. "Vilius is coming." "Vilius?" Rodney shook. "Isn't he the head of of all those black clad soldiers?" asked Mike. "Vilius must have heard you were back and is set on finishing the score from long ago." said Chris. "You need to hurry." "We're on it." Dave declared.

"Tenkai Knights, go!"

"Bravenwolf!"

"Tributon!"

"Valorn!"

"Lydendor!"

(Now, the armor itself sends the knights to the front-lines without the Guardians' magic.)

"This isn't good. They've got our boys outnumbered." said Lydendor. "Then how about we even things up?" Tributon suggested. "And still no sign of Vilius." Valorn wondered. "I'm sure he'll show if we deal enough damage. Let's do it!" Bravenwolf shouted. The knights reached the rendezvous point where Brick stood ready. "You're timing couldn't have been better." said Brick. "Vilius has come out of hiding." "It must be because of us. He wants to prove he's still stronger." said Valorn. "We've been making sure that people in town were safe before we showed up." said Lydendor. Enemy fire reached the four and they jumped in.

Careful not to get hit, they swept the dark armored soldiers with the training they had from Chef. The ground shook, there was a storm, and fire was raging. The knights got into more than ever, driven by the thought of finally facing their real enemy. "That was awesome!" yelled Tributon. "We're really getting the hang of this." said Valorn. "Ready yourselves, guys. Looks like were not done yet." Bravenwolf rushed in.

"So those are the new Tenkai Knights. This won't take long." Vilius closed in. "Very good... but not good enough against me!" shouted Vilius. "Is that...Vilius?" asked Tributon. "He's got to be one who behind all this." said Lydendor. "I heard you were back to stop me, so I wanted to see if you were as strong as before. Seeing that performance, it seems you won't last." "So all this, the blowing up the bases, sending tidal waves of drones, just to get to us?" Bravenwolf shouted. "Well worth it, because now I can deal with all four of you myself!" Vilius charges ahead.

Valorn is quick to block first. His spear clashes with the enemy's dark trident when a dark shockwave knocks the team's muscle. Bravenwolf swings in hoping to catch Vilius offguard. He attempts to close in but is sent flying backwards dropping his sword. Having seen enough, Lydendor and Tributon double team Vilius in a mad dash. Vilius skilfully evades the bright yellow's swings and matches the blue archer shot for shot. After knocking back Tributon, he gets jumped by Bravenwolf's surprise attack backed up by Lydendor. Tributon runs up to Valorn getting him back on his feet. Vilius uses Lydendor chain against him making him an easy target.

Bravenwolf was easily blocked by another shockwave surrounding Vilius' trident. Charging in, Valorn shakes things up with a power tremor. Tributon then manages to slightly nick Vilius with an ice arrow. The aftershock short lived, Vilius prepares to really let them have it. "You've worked my last nerve. This ends right now, right here." Dark energy begins surging in his evil aura. The knights attempt to do the same thing harnessing their elemental powers.

The stare down lasted a few more seconds and then the five raced to collide.

"Icicle Rain!"

"Lightning Lariat!"

"Seismic Shaker!"

"Flaming Slash!"

The collision of the elements couldn't slow Vilius down enough.

"Darkness Wave!"

Slash after slash left the Tenkai Kights battered, unable to do anything. Just then, Commander Brick and the remaining platoons of Core Seasons stood between them. "What is this?" Vilius exclaimed. "So you think you can just act as a giant barrier for these so-called heroes." Bricked stared down Vilius with valor and courage. "Vilius, we may not have won here today, but in time, the Tenkai Knights will end your diabolical reign! You can count on it!" "Enough of this." One fell swoop laid waste to the remaining troops. And the knights were no longer in sight. "What? Where? When?" Vilius was not pleased as he turns toward Brick. "I'll be back, Commander. You can tell the 'knights' I won't let them escape next time." With that, he was gone. "It's over. Tenkai Knights, wherever you are, I hope you take time of peace we have now and greatly improve. The future of Pahkitew depends on you." Brick looked up at the clouds.

The four princes returned worn and battle scarred from their encounter with Vilius. "I can't believe how strong he was." said Mike. "I know. We barely made it out of there thanks to Brick." said Rodney. Chris and Chef approached the wounded heroes. "It seems you now know firsthand who you're up against." said Chris. "So, what will you do now?" "We need more time to get ready in case he does this again. Chef, is there anything else we need to learn?" asked Cameron. "Yes. It's called Titan Mode." he announced. "Titan Mode?" the princes asked. "With Titan Mode, you can achieve new greater power and a size increase as your armor and weapons are more enhanced." Chef announced.

With that, the boys were determined to even the playing field. Still keeping their identities from their friends, they still appeared no different to everyone else as the princes of the land. Next time, they knew would be different.

Finally, this one is finished. I based the final fight scene on the first time the 2012 Ninja Turtles fought the Shredder. I know I announced Titan Mode early, but it won't interfere with anything story wise. Happy to announce Total Drama Knights is currently my most read story with 600 views. Thanks everyone! Keep reviewing and I'll do what I can to keep the story going. Also feel free to check out my other stories and the poll. PM if you want and I'll be sure to answer. Til then, I'll see you later.


End file.
